


Sirens' song

by Guestpass



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mermen, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Omega Steve Rogers, Wiki is a source
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guestpass/pseuds/Guestpass
Summary: Basically Steve and Bucky are mermen from the British islands, because Wiki says they're some of the nicer mer-folk. Alpha/Omega cuz I can. And it's my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing. Plan to bring in more characters as mermaids/mermen or as employees at the aquarium when the story gets there. Comments and advice is much appreciated.Please help me catch continuity errors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225847) by [SteveDoesCosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveDoesCosplay/pseuds/SteveDoesCosplay). 



Bucky was returning from his hunt with a fresh kill in his bag. As he swum up to the cave, he noticed with relief that Steve had returned from scavenging and looked unharmed. Bucky couldn’t help worrying whenever Steve left their home, what with him being 110 lbs and far too happy to join a fight. Steve would wrestle with anything if you even hinted he couldn’t out of spite. While he could usually hold his own, his health was frail. This lead to his mate beaching when they were small children, little more than toddlers, on the Isle of Man. Fortunately, the locals had helped Bucky nurse Steve back to health so they could return to deeper waters. 

Steve and Bucky had returned soon after to thank the villagers for their kindness. Bucky gifted the adults with knives and spear tips made of fish bones. Steve passed out shell necklaces and pearls to the children. They left it up to the human to sort out the gifts. He would often give gifts to the children. 

Luckily, the villagers had taken a shine to Steve and kept their existence a secret. Bucky was even able to trade shell necklaces with the fishermen in exchange for little curiosities for Steve’s collection and worked with the fishermen in hunting. The villagers, in return, worked to keep the bay clean, refrained from over fishing, and turned out a number of marine biologist that were always happy to help the mermen. Together the friendship had lasted almost six decades. 

The humans even celebrated Bucky and Steve’s mating (marriage) with them. Unfortunately, the village’s numerous marine biologists attracted unwanted attention. As they went on to establish the Marine Biological Association of the United Kingdom, the mermen had to leave their long held home to avoid detection. They migrated across the Atlantic and have since traveled a good portion of the the world’s oceans. They stayed a while in one or two underwater cities and moved on. Their current cave was off the coast of Maryland (not that they know that). 

Steve had rebuilt his collection of oddities he use to create tools for Bucky and decorate their cave. Bucky had a harder time fishing due to the humans over fishing on a global scale, let alone the bay. He no longer had any remorse for fishing in others’ nets, not if it would feed Steve and himself. However, he knew they would have to leave soon. Humans liked to monitor the waters, for all the good that did them, and Bucky didn’t want to risk detection. 

Steve looked up and smiled when he saw Bucky enter. “Hey Buck.”

“Hey Steve. Whatcha working on?”

Bucky swam up to see Steve hold up a new bag made of the fishermen’s netting. Apparently, the humans made the nets so easily that they could simply throw out the ones Bucky cut through for an quick meal. Really, the over fishing in the area made it hard to find any other fish of a decent size. Sometimes Bucky would just wait till they through the dead ones overboard, then take his pick of what to bring home to Steve.

“That looks great Stevie.”

“Thanks.”

Bucky looked around at their home. It was much smaller than they were used to, and was filled with Steve’s supplies and creations. 

“Good thing we don’t have kids, huh. I don’t think we’d all fit,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Steve replied with a slight frown. 

They knew that having kids was too risky for Steve. That he wasn’t likely to survive on his own. Bucky would have to choose to save the child and loose Steve or never have kids. He had made his choice a long time ago. 

“So, Ya know how the bay is getten real crowded lately?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Well. I was thinking, we could migrate to the tropic waters. The Mami Waters (African and Caribbean mermaids) shouldn't be a problem. Really, we just have to remember what’s theirs.”

“Bucky, those girls see everything as theirs. Remember when they raided our cave? Or when they tried to sell me off so they could have you? How the only reason we’re still around to remember it is Peggy swooping in to save the day?”

Bucky shuddered at the thought. Those mermaids were diabolical. And because almost all Mami Waters are female, they didn’t hesitate in trying to catch Bucky. Their taunts were a sever blow to Steve too. Ridiculing him for being an omega that couldn’t give Bucky children. The two of them were still wondering how they knew so much about Ben-Varrey (from the Isle of Man) anatomy. 

“OK, so we go past the tropics. Didn’t Peggy say something about the Iaras (Brazilan) being friendly.”

“Buck, why do I get the feeling that you don’t care where we go, you just want to leave?”  
He knew Steve was on to him. So he heaved a sigh and explained “The water here isn’t safe anymore. There’s something going on topside and it has the humans all riled up. Plus, they’re looking into what’s tearing their nets. Not to mention the new boats coming in. The really big ones that made you sick. The bay can’t house us any more, Steve. We need to leave.”  
Steve sighed and look down at the netting. “You’re right Buck. We need to go. I guess this is a ‘the sooner the better’ moment, huh.”

“Yeah,” bucky said regretfully. Steve always saw the new home as a permanent home. Especially when he built up a decent sized stash. The only exception had been the Mami Waters. “We can coast out on the next moon tide. That should give us enough time to get ready, right?”

“Yeah. Hey,” Steve perked up at the sudden thought, “ why don’t we go long distance this time? See what Assyria meant by her children of the East.”

“Sure, or we could even go back to our fisher village. It’s been so long, there’s probably no one who still remembers us.”

“Really?” Steve was excited at the idea of going back. Bucky had said they could return eventually, but he never said when. Steve missed their childhood home. It was the first grotto they carved together, with the intention of never leaving. Now they moved so much that they usually only made little nooks.

They prepared to move out with the tides of the next moon. Steve was making some very difficult choices of what to bring with him. Bucky knew that if they were to venture into the deep for one of the cities, Steve could make a decent profit of the supplies and pieces he made. However, they only had so much because the lived so close to the human cites. Rio was the only human city the mer-folk got close to these days. They'd stop by an out post of sorts on the way to the warmer waters, trade for fish they wouldn't have to hunt, shelter from praetors, and information on the local waters.

When the sun set and the full moon began its journey through the sky, they headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to modern day (to find the plot).
> 
> Steve and Bucky have traveled throughout the Atlantic sea. There was even a short trip to the Hawaiian Islands, unfortunately, the Pacific didn’t agree with Steve’s gills so they had to cut the trip short. They made it back to the grotto in the Isle of Man in the 60’s and now they’re off the coast of Florida.

Steve thought about the new "timeshare" program they’ve started with a couple other Ben-Varreyes and some others involving rotating out caves to line up with their migrations. It was truly useful because one group could build the cave and the other groups could continue working on it after they left. Eventually, they’d form real grottos, while limiting their exposure to humans. Of course Steve and Bucky kept their own grotto on the down low so it would remain open if they ever needed to go back. It acted as a return point if they should ever get separated. They were only the second group in this cave, however, it had a wealth of raw potential, so it wasn’t too tight. Peggy had left some instructions on how she thought the grotto should turn out. She'd be back at the end of the season to see how it turned out and to welcome the next group.

Steve also worried about Bucky. He’d become more short tempered over the years and more resentful to the humans trying to take over the sea. They have the land, we have the sea. But apparently the land isn’t good enough any more. The over fishing made it hard to find food. The oil spills and pollution made it hard to breath. And now Bucky hardly let Steve leave the cave without him as was the likely hood that Steve would get tangled in a net or caught on film. Life was getting harder and harder. There was so much trash in the sea that Steve hardly had to put any effort into finding supplies, which took about half the fun out of it. The shell and seaweed weavings of days old became convened and the formerly popular remaking of human artifacts became tacky. Unless you found truly good material.

Steve had joined Bucky on his hunts so they could watch each other and help if one got tangled in a drag net. They’d split up a few minutes ago, agreeing to stay so close to the coral reef and to yell for help. Bucky always made sure to drive that point home, thinking that Steve would try to take the threat on alone. However, Steve knew where he swam, that while jellyfish and sharks are one thing, humans are too creative and too efficient, and that Steve doesn’t have the strength he needs.

As he swam, Steve noticed a boat floating near his preferred spot. Due to calm currents, he decided to listen in and see how long they’d be there before he moved on. 

*****************************************************************************************  
Tony stood on deck with Bruce. The scanners they were using in the area had developed new movement patterns and they wanted to make sure a dolphin or shark wasn’t stranded. Or that a diver wasn’t disrupting the micro environment. A rare fish had been spotted and they’d worked hard to get the area sectioned off for preservation efforts.

“Hey, Bruce, get a load of this,” Tony called as he waved Bruce over to the monitor. “Our mystery creature has decided to grace us with its presence.”

“Looks to be about 5ft long and has the movement of a dolphin. But, the only one I can think of, that is five foot, would be a short-beaked common dolphin, but they’re mostly in the Indian ocean. What’s this one doing all the why out in the Caribbean?”

“You sure it’s a short-beaked and not just young or undersized?”

“If it is, than it’s even worse off. And where’s its pod?”

“Well, we’ll get a good look soon. Looks like it’s coming to see us.”

They watched as the dolphin creeped up to the boat. Hugging the underside before slowly peeking out on the port side. Bruce made his way over to the rail for a peek. 

I’m not sure who was more surprised, Bruce or Steve. There was a moment of eye contact before Steve dropped back down. He made sure not to dive, so his tail was less likely to be seen. And Bruce was left wondering what happened to his dolphin. There was no way a human could hold his breath for the time the guy was under water, and there was no snorkeling or diving gear. 

“So, what’s the verdict? Lost or orphaned?”

“Human,” Bruce croaked out. “That was a guy.”

“You mean a diver? Should we look into poaching?”

“It look like free diving. Maybe a tourist?”

“All the way out here? It’s an awfully long way to the nearest public beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long. But good news, I have a beta now. Huzzah!   
> already started on chapter three.

**Author's Note:**

> from the Isle of Man, known as ben-varrey, are considered more favorable toward humans than those of other regions,[25] with various accounts of assistance, gifts and rewards. One story tells of a fisherman who carried a stranded mermaid back into the sea and was rewarded with the location of treasure. Another recounts the tale of a baby mermaid who stole a doll from a human little girl, but was rebuked by her mother and sent back to the girl with a gift of a pearl necklace to atone for the theft. A third story tells of a fishing family that made regular gifts of apples to a mermaid and was rewarded with prosperity.[25]
> 
> -Wiki


End file.
